Lullaby
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Declan and Fiona LOVE. He tried but he can't truly love anyone but HER.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Contains incest so if you don't like that please don't flame just turn back now. Thanks for reading and please R&R. Thanks so much!**

I was a fucking moron to think that this would actually work. I was a fool to think that I could fall in love with someone else. I was an idiot to believe that I could ever get over her, that I could ever simply 'move on.' You can't just move on from the one human being on this planet that has imprinted herself in your heart. I sound like some fucking cheesy asshole but I don't give a damn.

For a while I fooled myself into believing that Holly J was what I wanted, what I needed. I tricked my mind into thinking that I really did love her. Don't get me wrong, a strong part of me did care strongly for her but she was just a distraction. I figured if I could make myself love her than I could leave Fiona in the past and we could be what we were supposed to be, brother and sister. That was a complete lie and I knew it from the start but I shut out that nagging voice. I shut out Fiona. She hasn't spoken to me in over a month, just a few one syllable responses here and there. She won't even look me in the eye anymore. That's all going to change tonight though.

I'm still standing outside Holly J's door and the sting of her slap has almost faded. I couldn't keep up this lie anymore. I told her that we couldn't be together. Her tears didn't affect me. When she asked me if their was someone else I was honest. There was someone else but Holly J didn't need to know that, that someone else was my own twin sister. It was over and I had to make things right now. I can't believe what a selfish bastard I used to be.

Digging into my pocket I fish out my car keys and it's now or never.

* * *

When I walk through the front door the house is empty. My parents are gone, they are always gone. I know Fiona is home though. I can sense it. I'm silent as I walk up the stairs to her bedroom. This is the most nervous and unsure I've ever been in my life. I'm never like this and it's completely thrown me off balance but I suppose when it's come to Fiona I'm always off balance. She's the only one who sees and knows the real me.

Her bedroom door is a crack open and I can hear the familiar soft lullaby floating through the air. She's playing our song. It was a lullaby we used to listen to as little kids. It always made us feel safe but at the same time is was beautifully sad. I'm as quiet as I can be as I approach the door and peek through the crack. My heart feels like it's stopped. She's sitting on the floor in front of her bed sketching. For once she's not dressed in her designer clothes that she always manages to make uniquely her own. She's wearing a pair of small faded black shorts that show off her perfect creamy white long legs. A simple white tank top hugs her perfectly and her wavy dark brown hair is falling down around her face like a curtain. I would be content to just stand here forever and watch her.

I grip the door handle a bit to tightly and accidentally stumble into her room. She looks up at me startled. Her eyes scan me quickly and I know she takes notice of the red mark across my cheek. She doesn't make a move to get up or say anything. She simply goes back to her sketching. It's clear that I screwed everything up and I'm the one who has to fix it. I carefully go over and sit down next to her. There is about a foot between us and the tension is so thick I feel like I'm choking. Normally I'm excellent with words but right now they fail me completely.

"Fiona." Her name is all I can manage to croak out. She shows me some pity and turns her head to look at me.

She is trying to act indifferent but I can see in her eyes that their is a strong sadness, a sadness that I caused and it kills me. A few stray tears slip down my cheek. I don't think Fiona has ever seen me cry before. I close my eyes and suddenly I feel her soft fingers wiping the tears away. I take her hand in mine and slowly kiss each fingertip. I finally open up my eyes and see my angel Fiona staring back at me.

No words need to be spoken. She cups my face and I cup hers. We both lean in and meet in a soft passionate kiss. When she pulls back my hands slide down to her waist and I pull her into me. I kiss every part of her that my lips can find and then we just sit their on the floor together. We both know that we love each other more than words can say and that's why nothing has to be said. We sit their holding each other listening to our lullaby and this is how it will always be.

**END**


End file.
